The Falling Angel
by Son Goten Chibi Chan
Summary: Yugi has been abandoned by his friends and is left to wallow in his own sadness. He will do anything to get his friends back, even if it means changing himself. But things go wrong for two people. Is Yami too late when it comes to helping Yugi arise from the shadows? Warning: Possible Yaoi in later chapters, cutting of character, and sad Yugi. On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: Falling Into Darkness

The Falling Angel

Chapter 1: Loneliness

Sobs were heard in a certain Hikari's room. Yugi Muto though, was already used to crying a lot now-a-days.

'They all hate me now. They all have abandoned me and left me to rot in my own sadness,' he thought to himself. And what the angel said was true; his friends didn't seem to be around him anymore. As soon as the ceremonial duel was over and Yugi had won, the yamis had a choice, to leave and go to the afterlife, or stay on earth and protect their hikaris with their own bodies. They all obviously chose the second option and stayed with their friends. Bakura and Marik did do their jobs and protected their hikaris, while as they also became their lovers. However Yami forgot all about his responsibilities and left Yugi all alone to go with Yugi's so called 'friends'.

'What if it's my fault? What if I did something to them that made my friends hate me?' Yugi thought. The tricolored haired teen reflected back on the last few months. He thought back to when the group of friends were traveling back to Japan from the ceremonial duel.

"_Wow Yami you chose to stay here rather than the afterlife! You are so amazing!" Tea cried out to Yami while wrapping her arms around him. _

"_Yeah that's why you're our friend!" Joey continued for Tea. The blond held out his hand and Yami gave him a high five._

"_Well you guys are the only reason I wanted to stay. There is no other reason I would've stayed," Yami informed the group with a big smile on his face._

_Through all of this, Yugi, the one who made it possible for the pharaoh to stay, was being ignored by the people he thought he could trust. "But Yami I thought you wanted to stay to help protect me." The smallest of the group interrupted the conversation that Yami was currently engaged in. _

_Yami, suddenly very angered by Yugi's actions, snapped to him, "Great Yugi, I forgot what I was going to say! And I didn't stay just for you, I stayed for my friends." Yugi was then starting to cry. The pharaoh never yelled at him before._

"_Yeah Yugi, stop being so selfish, he has friends to look after too you know!" Tristan scolded the boy._

"_Okay, I'm very sorry," the heartbroken hikari whispered._

There was nothing in that memory that Yugi thought was wrong, except for the fact that this was the time where his friends started to completely ignore him. The reflowing memory of where he started to get ignored was starting to make Yugi feel more depressed than he really was. Maybe it was they hated him because of what happened a few short months ago.

_Yugi had just walked into the kitchen where his grandpa was. The teenager had just finished another long crying session and was very hungry. However, he made the mistake of not checking for anyone in the kitchen before he walked in._

_Yugi's grandpa took notice of how his grandson looked. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose was sniffing, and his hair was more wild than usual. "Yugi, you look like you've been crying! What happened to you?" Jii-chan asked the king of games. Yugi told the old man the story of how his friends have been ignoring his lately and that he felt really lonely. "What, that's crazy!" the old man screamed. Jii-chan was infuriated and stressed out by this.  
Suddenly, Jii-chan felt a pain in his chest and he collapsed onto the floor. The man clutched his shirt and gasped out to his grandson, "Yugi, my time has come; I'm having a heart attack. I want to let you know that you have to get your friends back." With that, he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. _

_Yugi shook his grandpa around, attempting to try and wake him up, but to no avail. This meant that Yugi now had to live with Yami in the game shop, all alone._

Maybe they blamed Yugi for the death of his grandpa. But what does that have to do with them? Remembering how his grandpa died brought fresh tears to Yugi's eyes. Other than those two memories, Yugi never made contact with the group ever again. Even in school, he was left all alone, just as he was before.

'What did I do wrong?' he kept repeating to himself in his head. Yugi was so overwhelmed by loneliness at the moment. He grew tired of the pain in his heart and went to go find do something that he has been dying to do. No matter how dangerous Yugi knew it was, he needed to feel the release of pain that grew in his heart every day. Finally, after going into the kitchen, he found the object he was looking for, a blade. The blade looked sharp enough to pierce his skin. Yugi went back to his room and took a seat on the bed. He brought the cold object near his wrist and whispered softly to himself, "this one is for you Tristan." Yugi sliced open his skin. The teen felt the blood trickle down his arm and felt something he hasn't in a long time, relief. Yugi brought the knife next to the spot where the first cut was and said, "Joey this is cut was caused by you." The king of games tore the skin open. "Tea, if you cared enough, you could've stopped this one," he said before cutting again. He brought the blade, now covered in Yugi's blood, to his wrist one last time and hissed out, "Yami, this cut is one hundred percent for you. I thought that you were supposed to help me prevent something like this from happening, but apparently I was fooled." Yugi cut himself deeply. But for once in his life, he actually felt relieved, the pain left his heart. Ten minutes have passed on before Yugi passed out while thinking to himself, 'I wish I had my friends back.'

**Several hours later…**

Yugi woke up in the same place that he was in before, his bed. The not so innocent boy grimaced in pain, as he felt that his wrists burned. What happened earlier returned to the boy's mind again.

'Maybe I should do that more often, but first I need to fix this thing.' Yugi got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to patch up the injured area so that he won't get infected. The first aid kit was brought out and Yugi immediately got to work. In about five minutes, his cuts in his skin were all in bandages.

As Yugi was stuffed the first aid back into the cabinet, he looked at himself in the mirror and hissed at the sight of his angelic features. 'I think it's time I changed myself.' His complication at the moment did not suit his emotions at the moment. Hurriedly, he looked around the cabinet and found black hair dye, probably from his grandpa so that he can look young, and a hair straightener. The hair straightener was most likely Tea's, considering the fact that she used to come over often and do her girl stuff. 'This will be perfect.' A smirk crept up to Yugi's face and he started to create the new Yugi.

**One hour later…**

The new Yugi looked up at the mirror and stared at himself. This new Yugi had his hair completely down and its new color was now black. Yugi also had icy blue eyes instead of warm, forgiving purple kind. 'Maybe this will get them to actually realize what they have done.'

* * *

A/N: Oh why did you do it Yugi? Oh wait it's because I wrote it. Anyways thank you for reading, I really do appreciate what you have to say about my writing. This story will be my first multiple chapter story that I have uploaded, so I'm really excited about it! This story might be a really long one, but not too long, I'm not that kind of person that can write a chapter that consists of 10,000 words yet, but I wish I was.  
So keep reading and have a super special awesome day!


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Chapter 2: Realization

Yami entered the house that he currently lived in with his crush, Yugi Muto, exhausted from his outdoor activities with his friends. The past pharaoh was currently walking towards the couch, where he would finally confess his feelings to Yugi, but right now, he felt a disturbance in the link that he still shared with the tricolored haired teen. Yami shook it off and thought it was just his mixed feelings.  
The darker half called out for his hikari, "Yugi, can you come out here please? I have to tell you something!" Yami heard footsteps creaking down the staircase and then took his gaze to the strangely dressed boy in front of him.

"Yes? What do you want? I'm busy," Yugi spat coldly. At the moment, Yugi was wearing a bandana over his hair to hide his new hair and a sweater to cover up the cuts. Yugi covered them up because he wanted his past friends to see what he did for them. Yami stayed silent. "Pharaoh, are you going to answer my question or are you going to waste my time?"

"Why are you wearing a sweater and bandana in the middle of summer?" the teen asked his other half.

Yugi knew that wasn't his true question. "That's not of your business, but that wasn't the question you have intended me with. What do you want from me?"

Yami exhaled. "Yugi, there is something I've been meaning to tell you, it's about how I feel about you," he admitted.

The hikari was suddenly ticked off by what Yami had said. Yugi did not want to hear what Yami had to say about him. It could've been, 'Yugi, I hate you with all of my heart, and I never want to see you again,' or, 'Yugi, you are the most pathetic person in the world and you deserve to die.' Yugi didn't want to have his feelings shattered again. "Stop right there, Pharaoh. Let's get one thing straight, I don't care how you feel nor will I ever. So how about not telling me, okay?" the angered teen snarled.

"But Yugi, I-,"

Yugi cut Yami off, "But nothing Yami, I mean what I say, and it's going to stay like that." With that Yugi stormed into his room and slammed the door. 'I can't trust him now; he's just going to kill me on the inside,' Yugi thought to himself. The still enraged teen climbed into his bed and went to sleep while thinking about what Yami was going to say to him.

Meanwhile, Yami stood in place, shocked that his light would ever say something like that. "Maybe he's just really tired. It has been a long week after all," he spoke out loud to himself. He climbed the stairs and entered his room to refresh himself for the upcoming school day.

**In the middle of the night…**

Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep. His nightmare was the most horrible thing he experienced.

_"Hey you guys, wait for me!" Yugi called out to his friends. The group of friends did not stop and continued walking away from him. Suddenly, the sky went black and the streets were suddenly deserted. Yugi was panicked by the sudden change of scenery. "Hello, is anyone here? Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yami, where are you?" the boy called out into the empty streets._

_He ran down alley ways and streets until he found them. "You guys are here! I'm so glad I found you!"  
Joey approached Yugi slowly. "Hey Yugi, how we give you something that you would really like," the blond insisted. _

_"Yeah, I bet you would really like it," Tea smirked. Yugi was unsure of what to do, so he slowly backed up, but was blocked by Yami._

_"Yugi, don't run away from us. We want to give you your present," Tristan insisted. The group surrounded Yugi and he looked towards Yami. The pharaoh gave a nod and they all pulled out a pocket knife. Yugi whimpered and then felt a jab in his stomach_

Yugi jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor. He groaned while getting back up to his feet. "Stupid Joey, stupid Tristan, stupid Tea, and stupid Yami," he whispered to himself. Yugi opened his door and peeked out of his room to make sure that Yami wasn't there. Luckily he wasn't, so the black haired teen tiptoed out to get a glass of water. While doing that, Yugi was trying to reflect back on his dream, although some of it was starting to fade away.

'I wonder what that dream meant?' he wondered. 'What if they are going to back stab me?' Yugi shrugged it off and went to his room with his water.

**That morning…**

The sun's rays peeked through Yugi's window and the birds chirped annoyingly. Yugi got up from his bed, unable to take the chipping, and went to get dressed for school. He pulled it out and winced when he saw how bright colored it was. Plus, it also reminded him of how his friends have forgotten him. Unwillingly, he put in on and went downstairs to get his daily toast.  
**On the way to school…**

As Yugi walked to school, he was thinking that maybe he should take his bandana of at that moment. 'Maybe I should take it off now; the school doesn't allow any bandanas on campus.' With that reasoning, he took it off and his new long black hair fell to his shoulders. While he walked down the street, people eyed him.

"That is what a dead soul looks like," he heard someone whisper. Yugi didn't care and continued to walk to school.

The teen stood in front of the gates. The bell was going to ring in five minutes, so Yugi pushed them open and entered. He walked to his classroom. The hallways were strangely empty, although Yugi didn't care.

The new blue eyed teen entered the class he was supposed to be in and sat down in his assigned seat. The students looked and smiled at him, something they would never do.

Just then, the teacher, Ms. Chono, entered the room, and looked around her room for new students. She spotted someone in Yugi Muto's seat. "You, in Mr. Muto's seat, you must be a new student. What is your name?" she asked politely. "I will then give you a new seat because someone sits there already."

"My name?" Yugi repeated.

"Yes, please," Ms. Chono replied back.

The teen smirked and said, "My name is Yugi Muto."

When he said that Yami immediately stood up. "You are not Yugi!" he began. "The Yugi I knew had forgiving purple eyes and you have icy blue ones! Furthermore, you have long, black hair that falls to your shoulders, whereas Yugi has tricolored, gravity defying hair."  
"Well aren't you very observational, Pharaoh," Yugi snarled at him. When he had called Yami the pharaoh, it finally made Yami realize what has caused the disturbance in the link.

'Oh no, what have I done?' Yami asked himself.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I never thought that I would be able to continue this story this quick! I needed inspiration and found it while watching Michelle Phan's draw my life video. Her video is just beautiful, so make sure you watch it! Well I guess I'll see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Moment I Knew

Chapter 3: The Moment I Knew

"Well then Mr. Muto, how about we continue with class?" Ms. Chono asked, trying to break the awkward silence that was starting to fill the room.

Yugi was still glaring at Yami. "Yes, we shall," he stated before having a seat. Ms. Chono started the lesson about Classical literature. She scribbled down what books the students could read over the summer. Summer break was approaching quickly and the students were to read two classical literature books during that period of time as a class assignment. That will determine their final grade. All the students started jotting down what books they wanted to read, but Yugi continued to glare at Yami.

The pharaoh could feel Yugi's stare on him, but he chose to not look at him directly, instead he went to the school's whore Tea Gardener and talked to her.

"Hi Yami, you look extremely sexy today!" she said very flirtatiously.

Yami, being the kind of person that doesn't listen closely, didn't catch her flirting with him, but instead he took it as a compliment. "Thank you Tea," he said back to her. Yami had a question on his mind at the moment. "Do you think that Yugi is different? I mean, besides his new hair and eyes," he asked the girl.

Tea was starting to get annoyed by Yami always talking about Yugi and wanted him to pay attention to her due to the big crush that she has on him. "Yami, how about you just _forget_ about him? Why don't you just look at me?" She put her hands on his head and made his gaze go to her.

"B-but I can't forget about him!" the multicolored haired teen stuttered, thinking about how impossible it would be to forget about the best thing that has ever happened to him.  
She smirked. "Yes you can."

"How is that?" he pondered out loud.

"Yami, by doing this," Tea suddenly shoved her lips against Yami's forcefully. The poor teen's eyes went wide; he never thought that Tea would do or was capable something like this. He pushed the slut away and made her trip on the desks.  
"Tea, don't do that!" he shouted at the girl.  
Meanwhile, Yugi was still staring angrily, but as soon as Tea kissed him he felt something different, something that he has been feeling for the past few months, heartbroken. 'Why do I care who Yami likes?' he asked himself. 'I don't want to be forgotten again. I want to be with my friends again, but first they have to realize what they have done. They have to prove that they won't break my trust again, unlike last time.  
_"So Yugi, I'll pick you up at six o' clock right?" Joey asked the lilac eyed boy._

_"That's right," Yugi approved. "But where exactly are we going?" the king of games questioned his best friend._

_Joey smirked, but Yugi didn't catch it. "Well are going to the arcade and then the movies." Yugi nodded his head and walked to the shop._

_Six o' clock came by, but Joey didn't Yugi waited and waited for his arrival. First, ten minutes have passed, then thirty, and then two hours. Yugi's heart shattered into pieces. This was the moment he knew he couldn't trust them anymore. He ran into his room and cried until he fell asleep._

Yugi shook his head, not wanting to remember the bad memory and started thinking about book he would he read. Yugi didn't see how Yami shoved Tea and was still heart broken. Trying to take his mind off of Yami, he decided on "The Bridge to Terabithia" and "The Outsiders". He has heard about those books and wanted to see if what they said was true.

**At lunch…**

Yugi was outside sitting down under a cherry blossom tree and chewed on a portion of a tuna sandwich. Ever since he was left alone, he started to get depressed which resulted in him eating less to the point to where it was barely ate a meal anymore. He became very skinny and pale, paler than already was. Not wanting to look at anyone because everyone was giving him odd glances the boy shut his eyes.

Yami saw this and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to him. He walked to him, but held down the will to start running over to him and kiss the boy. He finally reached Yugi. "Hi Yugi, can I talk to you?" he began the conversation with.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything right now, or ever," he spat harshly.

Yami, still not catching on, was very confused on what Yugi said. 'What does he mean _ever_? We are always together,' he thought, but he didn't know how wrong he was. "Well, I just wanted to ask you something. Why did you do this to yourself?"

Yugi was surprised that Yami didn't see what he had said and started to gag on his food. He had a hard time swallowing his food, but he managed to do so. "I did this for you and the rest of them," he gasped out, still trying to recover from him choking.

The pharaoh was shocked on what Yugi had said. 'He did it for us?' "You know that we didn't ask you to do that right?" he pointed out.

"I know. You _made _me do it," he hissed.

"What did we do?" Yami asked. Yugi then slapped him and left a red hand print on his right cheek.

"What do you mean what did you do?!" Yugi screamed at him. "You know exactly what you did!"  
Yami tilted his head. "No I don't."  
"You all left me! You left me alone and made me so depressed! I told grandpa and he had a heart attack and died!" Yugi had tears welding up in his eyes.

"What do you mean? I've spent every day with you," Yami informed Yugi.

"Yeah, you spent every day with me one year ago!" Yugi confronted Yami with.

Yami's mouth dropped down. "But I remember Joey inviting you to the arcade and movies with us, but you never showed up," Yami recalled.

"No, you guys are the ones who didn't show up," Yugi retorted. "You left me alone, just waiting for you!" he accused.

"Well then, can you forgive us? Then we can go back to being friends, right?"  
"No! As much as I want to be your friends again, I can't trust you." Yugi started to cry, thinking of how they will just forget about him again.

"Then what can I do?"

"You can do nothing!" With that, Yugi ran away, crying.

* * *

A/N: Well here's chapter 3 for all of you who are reading! Currently it's four a.m. and I'm doing this while I'm sick. I know I'm supposed to be sleeping, but I had an idea that I just had to write down! And also, I'm very joyful on your opinions of this story! If you have a problem with it, I will change it for you!  
Have a super special awesome day!


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Secrets

Chapter 4: Dark Secrets

As Yugi left the scene, Yami was still in shock of what Yugi had said. But he was even more shocked on how Yugi had reacted. Usually Yugi is so kind and forgiving, but this one is different. This Yugi is cold, harsh, and tense. It was like he was a different person and the old one died. 'What has happened to you Yugi?' the dumbfound pharaoh asked himself. Yami got up from where he was and went to go find Joey and see if the blond could help him.

Meanwhile, as Yugi ran away, he had something to think about. 'Yami seemed so sincere. It looked like he wanted me to forgive him, but it still doesn't change the fact that he totally ignored me,' he thought bitterly. Yugi ran down the hallway until he reached his next and final class, math. He stopped in front of the door to catch his breath. He wheezed and wheezed, until his breath slowly returned to him.

As soon as he felt relived he turned the knob slowly, but something felt different about it. 'That's strange. The door knob is usually warm from all the hands that have touched it, why is it as cold as ice?' he asked himself. Ignoring this, he walked inside. The room was not lit and something in the air smelt like overly used perfume. Then he saw a shadow moving closer to him. His feet suddenly stopped moving and made him tense up when the lights suddenly turned on. He saw who he was facing and he nearly screamed for help.

"Hello, Yugi," Tea hissed in a raspy voice. "It has been a while now, hasn't it?"  
For some odd reason, Yugi was quivering in his shoes. Maybe it was the over dose of lipstick. Or was it the creepy eye shadow that went in all sorts of direction. "Y-y-yes, it has been," he replied back, fear showing in his voice. The smaller boy knew that something good would not come from this 'talk'.

Tea right now absolutely despised Yugi. 'He stole my Yami and he's going to pay!' she said to herself angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" she asked. Yugi decided to stay silent. "Yami has been ignoring me lately, and it's all because of you! All he says is Yugi this and Yugi that. When is he ever going to talk about me?!" she snapped.  
'Wait, Yami actually cares for me? But it seemed like he was ignoring me. Maybe I wasn't the one who was truly being ignored,' he thought happily to himself. Suddenly, he started to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? Stop laughing!" she demanded.

Yugi couldn't stop giggling at her. "Sorry, it's just that, doesn't it remind you of what you guys did to me?" he managed to say in between laughs.

"No, but I will do something to you if you don't stop laughing," Tea threatened.

Yugi had tears of laughter streaming down his face at this point. "Oh yeah, like what?" he taunted. Before he knew it, the whole world just stopped. He felt something sharp and cold enter his body. "I'll do this," he heard her say before his vision turned black. Before he passed out he saw Tea smirk and heard her whisper in his ear, "Yami will be mine."  
Feeling satisfied, Tea removed the knife from Yugi's abdomen and walked away. As she walked away, Tea was starting to laugh like a maniac.

**10 minutes later…**

Yami was now looking through the corridors of the school, still attempting to look for Joey. He walked down halls, but he couldn't find him. He walked into Joey's last class and searched the area. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a familiar groan coming from the left. Hoping that it was Joey playing hide and seek, Yami started to walk in that direction and gasped when he saw Yugi's body lying in a pool of blood. "Yugi, wake up." He softly patted the small teenager's cheek, although all he got was a groan. Yami knew that Yugi needed medical attention, so he picked up the still bleeding boy and carried him to the nurse.

Yami barged in through the doors of the nurse's office. "Ms. Iyasu, Yugi needs help! His abdomen is bleeding!" he explained to the nurse.  
"Okay, hurry up and get him on the bed and I will do the best that I can!" she commanded the teen. Yami did as he was told and Ms. Iyasu got to work.  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Yami asked.

She shook her head. "Just sit in the waiting room. I will call you when I am done."

As Yami was heading out, he kept stealing glances at the injured boy. 'I wish I could've prevented this,' he repeated in his mind. He put his head in between his hands. 'Yugi, who in their right mind did this to you, why did you run away from me? Am I the reason you're like this?' the confused pharaoh asked himself. Yami sat in the waiting room for two hours before Ms. Iyasu finally came out of the room.

"You may now come in and see him," she sighed, obviously still tired from all the work she has done. While he stood up, the teen smiled at her and walked in to the room Yugi was designated at. Yami found Yugi's room and held his breath as he opened the door.  
The pharaoh let go of his breath when he saw the small boy's chest lifting up and down. He tiptoed to the bed, careful not to wake him, and looked at how peaceful his face looked. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps,' the teen thought playfully in his mind. Yami then started to stroke his hair; he still had some crimson left in his it.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I have something that you would like to see," Ms. Iyasu broke in. Yami nodded and followed her to the office. "You see Yami, this wasn't just some accident," she explained.

Yami gasped. "It's not an accident? So then, what happened?"

"Well, you see, my hypothesis is that someone brought a blade to school and used it to stab the poor child," she explained. Yami's angry shot straight up. 'Why would someone do this to Yugi?' he pondered.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" he asked the nurse. She shook her head. Yami sighed and started to walk back to Yugi's room.

When he was there, he fell to Yugi's bed. "Yugi," he started. "I don't know who did this to you, but I will find them and avenge you," he said protectively. Yami suddenly started to feel drowsy. Thinking that it was too dangerous to go back home while feeling this sleepy, he ended up sleeping on the side of Yugi's bed.

* * *

Finally, I finished this chapter! I'm so happy that I did. I really want to thank you for the support that you give me and that you are still reading this story. I apologize for not updating for awhile. Anyway, if you want to, tell me what you think, and I'll see you soon!  
Have a super special awesome day!


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Feelings

Chapter 5: Hidden Feelings

Yugi, who still was in the nurse's office, was tossing and turning in his sleep. The delicate little boy was having a dream or a nightmare in his case.

_He and Yami were going down a street in Los Angeles, both holding hands as the strolled. _

_The little on has never felt happier, but something roamed in his mind. "Yami, why was I ever mad at you?" the angel asked.  
Yami frowned at the memory of why Yugi was mad at him. "Aibou, I don't think that we should talk about that anymore. How about we talk about things that make us happy? I'll start. Are you ready?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded in response, suspicious of the smirking teen though. The pharaoh leaned in closer to the smaller one's face and whispered, "the thing that makes me happiest is you." Yugi's face went into different shades of red as soon as Yami said such a cliché thing. _

_"T-t-that's very s-s-sweet of you," he struggled to say. Suddenly, Yami snaked his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled the surprised boy into a kiss. Unsure of what to do, Yugi just wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and deepened the forced kiss. Soon, air became a problem and both pulled away, gasping. _

_"People are staring at us, Yami," the teen whispered into Yami's ear.  
The pharaoh rolled his eyes at Yugi's embarrassment. "It doesn't matter, as long as I have you; everything in my world is complete." With that said, Yami engaged Yugi into another kiss. _

The teen woke up from his dream and sat up in his bed. 'What the heck was that dream about?' Yugi asked himself. 'Why of all dreams did I dream that? Never in a million years would I kiss Yami.' However, the boy blushed as soon as he remembered the kiss, how it felt so right. 'What is it with these sudden feelings for Yami?' There were so many questions that boggled through his mind right now.

"Oh it looks like you're awake," Yugi heard a familiar voice say. He turned his vision to the left, where the voice came from and realized it was the guy who he dreamt about.

"Y-Yami, what are you doing here?" the startled boy asked. His face was starting to turn redder than it already was; luckily it was dark so Yami couldn't see his red face.

"I was worried about you. How do you feel?" the awakened teen asked.

"Oh, well, I think I'm okay," he replied, careful of what he said.  
Yami smiled at the boy. "I'm so glad! That took a lot of weight off my shoulders you know?" he joked. Yugi giggled at him, but immediately stopped. Just then, Yugi decided that he needed to take some weight off his shoulders too. "Yami, can I ask you something?" Said teen nodded in response. "Why have you been ignoring me lately? And why are you so cold to me?" Yugi's heart was beating fast, his eyes were shedding tears, and he tried to control himself through all this. Although, he wanted the answer he has been looking for, he was scared of what the answer would be.

Yami then leaned in closer to the boy. The smaller one's heart was now doing somersaults, his mouth was hanging open. They both sat there in silence before the pharaoh covered Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi, unsure of what to do, did the only thing that his feelings told him to do, return the kiss. Yami was taken back at Yugi's actions. Both teens were finally feeling how the other felt, however, both needed a breath.

"That's why Yugi," the pharaoh whispered into Yugi's ear.

The hikari cried into Yami's chest. "I don't understand Yami."  
Yami thought this was the time to explain everything. "Yugi, I have started to love you one month after we met. I loved how kind and gentle you were. I loved how you were able to befriend anyone. But I thought that you would never like me, so I hid my feelings over the years that we were together. And after the ceremonial duel, I acted the way I did to hide my true feelings for you. Well that and that stupid bitch Tea kept dragging me everywhere. I am truly sorry for all the pain I caused you, Yugi. I let my feelings get the best of me," Yami finally confessed, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"Oh Yami, I don't know why, but I think I love you too," Yugi admitted while blushing.

Yami grinned at him. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you blush?" Yugi blush went deeper at the comment.

"So does this mean we're were dating?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought about this briefly. "Yes, little one, we are dating."

Yugi rested his body back down on his bed. "I've never dated before, so please be careful with my heart."

Yami chuckled at the cheesy line. "Don't worry; it will never be broken by me." Suddenly, Yami remembered that Yugi was still in danger of getting hurt. 'I can't let my light get hurt again! I must handle the person who did this to him,' he thought to himself. "Yugi, who was the person that stabbed you?" Yami asked in a very serious tone.

Yugi twitched at the memory. "Tea, she was the one who tried to kill me."  
Yami growled under his breath. "How could she do that to you? I will send her to the Shadow Realm!"  
"I think that you should do that," Yugi said with a smile. "She said that you will be with her soon," he recalled.  
"Ha, that's really funny," Yami giggled  
"Hey Yami, I feel really sleepy," Yugi said. The angel stretched his arms and yawned.

"Okay Yugi, I'll go home now," the pharaoh said as he was about to leave the room.

"No wait!" Yugi screamed quietly. "C-c-can you sleep with me tonight. It's really lonely you know?" Yugi stated ever so innocently.

The older teen simply couldn't resist the offer, considering that Yugi was putting on a cute little pout to win him over. "Alright then. Move over." Yugi did as he was told and Yami tucked himself in.  
It took both boys twenty minutes to fall asleep again. Yugi's head rested peacefully on Yami's arm and the taller teen had his other arm wrapped around Yugi's waist.

* * *

A/N: Hello once again my lovely readers! It's a real pleasure to write stories like this and read your reviews. I never thought that I could actually write this thing, considering how lazy I can be at times. Nevertheless, I love writing this story. If you have any problems with the story, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will gladly explain it to you to the best of my abilities.  
Have a super special awesome day and happy fourth of July!


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye

Chapter 6: Goodbye

Inside the nurse's office, sunlight hit Yugi's eyes, waking him up. The teen groaned as he sat up, feeling a sharp pain coarse through his abdomen. 'I know that I have to get up sooner or later. Even though I'm injured, it isn't an excuse to not to go to school,' Yugi thought miserably. He attempted to get up from the bed, but strong arms that were tightly wrapped around him were preventing him from doing so. Yugi smiled at the thought of how he would get the chance to start over with Yami in the nicest way he could ever think of, however, what about the rest of his friends? 'Will they still treat me as their friend? Or will they just throw me away, like how they did for several months?' he pondered. Yugi pushed the question away from his mind and unwrapped himself from Yami's grasp. He quietly got off from the bed and tiptoed to where his uniform was prepared. Yugi got dressed quickly and decided that he need to get his lover awake too.

"Yami," he said quietly. "It's time to get up." Sadly, Yami didn't even stir. 'This guy was always a heavy sleeper,' he said to himself. Yugi tried the same tactic again, but just like the last time, there were no results. The teen sighed as he straddled Yami's waist. He brought his arms to Yami's sides and started to tickle him. Immediately, Yami's eyes fluttered open and he started laughing.

"A-a-alright Yugi, I'll get up now. Just stop tickling me," Yami pleaded in between laughs. Yugi stopped tickling Yami and got off his waist.

"I always knew you were ticklish," Yugi said with a smirk. Yami rolled his eyes and started to get ready to start the school day. When Yami started to change his uniform, Yugi turned around with a blush.

"Yugi I'm done. You can turn around now," the pharaoh said. The teen turned around and once he did, Yami pulled him into a kiss. Yugi was unsure of what to do; this was his first kiss after all.

Seeing that Yugi didn't know what to do, Yami pulled away from him.

The teen was still in a state of shock. "You know Yami, this was my first kiss."  
Yami smiled at him. "Well then I'm glad I was your first." Yugi blushed and started to walk out of the nurse's room.

"School is going to start in half hour; we should probably get going now," Yugi announced before leaving the room. Yami quickly followed Yugi out.

Yami was trying really hard to catch up with Yugi. "So Yugi, how do you feel?" he asked, still trying to catch up with Yugi.

"I'll live," he replied back.

"Why are you even going to school? Aren't you supposed to have plenty of bed rest?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, but he still ran away from Yami. "Yami, I made a commitment to myself that I would go to school every day. I made this commitment because my studies are more important to me that anything else at the moment. Me being injured won't change that," Yugi explained. Yami stayed silent throughout the rest of the run.

Soon after that, the two arrived at their classroom. The boys sat down in their assigned seats, Yugi in the far right of the room and Yami at the top left of the room, and waited for their lesson to start.

Meanwhile, Joey came up next to Yami. "Hey Yami, what's up?" he asked.

Yami shrugged and said, "Nothing new."

"You know what happened to Tea yesterday?" Joey asked, thinking Yami would know.

The mention of Tea's name flared Yami's anger, remembering what happened to Yugi. "No, did something bad happen to her?" Yami struggled to ask while clenching his teeth in anger. 'I hope,' he thought.

"Yeah, she said that Yugi spread lies about her being a whore. Man, Yugi is such a liar." 'Oh, I see, now she's telling lies. Yugi wouldn't do such a thing,' Yami said to himself.

The pharaoh rolled his eyes. "Whatever, class is starting, you better take a seat."

Ms. Chono walked into the classroom and greeted the students. "Well class, today we will have a free day! As all of you know, a major test is coming up for the entire school in one week. So our school staff decided to give all of the students a free week. You may use this time to study, chat with your friends, or read!" Ms. Chono exclaimed. "If you need any assistance, I will be at my desk," she told the class before dismissing them to do whatever.

Yami went over to Yugi immediately. "Hey, Yugi," he greeted.

"Hi Yami, everything all right?" Yugi asked, feeling that something was very wrong with Yami.

Yami smiled at how his hikari was concerned about him. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just want to spend every moment I have with you."  
Yugi blushed at the compliment. "Then take a seat." Yami did that.

"You know Yugi," Yami started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tea has been spreading lies about you," Yami said. The pharaoh hoped that Yugi wouldn't be very angry.

"She has?" Yugi asked. "What are the lies?"

Yami sighed. "She said that you were spreading lies about her being a whore. Tea is such a bitch," Yami answered.  
Yugi looked down with sad eyes. "She is," he agreed. "But telling a lie about me just puts me deeper in the shadows. It hurts so much."  
Yami embraced Yugi into a hug. "You know that I will always be there to protect you, Yugi."  
"I know that you will." Yugi hugged Yami back.

The two let go of each other. "Speaking of Tea, where is she?" Yami asked.

"Why do you want to know?"  
Yami smirked at Yugi. "Because I have some unfinished business with her, it's time she knew where she belongs."

"Why don't you just wait until after school and find her?" Yugi suggested. "I don't want you to get expelled for putting someone in the shadow realm."

* * *

Yami put his head down on his desk. "I guess you're right, as always," Yami commented.

The day was finished rather quickly and at the moment Yugi and Yami was trying to look for Tea together.

'Where could she be?' Yami wondered.  
"Yami, I found her!" Yugi shouted out. The teen pointed to her direction and he and Yami ran to her.  
"Tea!" Yami called out.  
Tea recognized the voice and turned around and tried to make sure she look good. In reality, she looked like a dead rat in the sewers. "Hi Yami," she said very hoarsely. Tea looked down and saw Yugi glaring at her. "Oh and look what the cat dragged in and pissed all over," she snorted. "Let's go somewhere more private and ditch this liar, Yami."  
"No," Yami said bluntly. "I would rather have Yugi by my side with me."  
"But why, he's nothing but a pathetic human." Suddenly, Yami slapped her across the face.  
"Don't say that about Yugi!" he shouted in her ear.  
"I have every right to say what I want to say about that piece of shit! Did you know that he spread lies to the school that I was a whore?" she asked, thinking that this would turn Yami against Yugi.

"If you think that I would turn against Yugi then you've got another thing coming at you," Yami snarled.

"Let me tell you one thing, it's not right if you tell lies about someone," Yugi spoke.

"I am not lying!" she scoffed. "You did tell the school that I was a whore."  
"I don't think so Tea, but I do know one thing," Yami growled.  
"Is it that you love me?" Tea suggested.

Yami and Yugi made a face of disgust. "No, it's that you tried to kill Yugi." Tea's face paled.

"W-w-what do you mean? I can't do such a thing, Yami," she lied.  
Yami slapped her again. "Don't try that on me! I know you did try and kill him!"  
"So what if I did?! He doesn't deserve to live!" she shouted.  
Yugi and Yami rolled their eyes. "Whatever," they said in unison.

"You are aware that you just confessed that you attempted to kill me, right?" Yugi asked.

Tea's face paled once again. "I-I-I didn't do it," she lied.  
"I've had enough of you," Yami said. He put his hand to her head and screamed, "Mind crush!" Tea's eyes dulled and she fell hopelessly to the ground as her soul entered the shadow realm.  
"We should probably drag her body to a dumpster," Yugi insisted. Yami nodded in agreement and the started to pull her body to the nearest dumpster.

"At long last, she's out of my hair," Yami said with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Finally I finished it! Oh my gosh, this chapter took me forever to finish! I'm so proud of it, but if you find anything wrong with it, please don't hesitate to tell me. I love you all!  
Have a super special awesome day!


	7. Chapter 7: Apologies

Chapter 7: Apologies

"Well, now that Tea is gone, what do we do now?" Yugi asked with a grin on his face. Currently they both at their house, sitting on the couch, and staring at the blank television.

Yami looked over Yugi's appearance up and down. "Well, how about we change you back to normal. I thought you looked cuter that way," Yami suggested. Yugi's face went into a deep crimson color before nodding his head in agreement.

"The question is: how do we do that?" Yugi asked. Yami pondered about this for a moment before coming up with a solution.

"We should Google the solution!" Yami exclaimed. The two teenagers went over to the newly bought computer and Googled, "How to remove hair dye."

They scrolled for a few minutes until they came up with a few suggestions. "Well coming from all the search results, it seems that this might take a good while of time," Yami commented with a smirk.

Yugi sighed. "Well then, let's not waste any time." Yugi turned off the computer and waited for it to shut down completely. Once that was done, they got up and headed out the door. They knew that they needed to buy all the necessary supplies.

"Where is the nearest store, Yugi?" Yami asked his partner. The small teen shrugged his shoulders as he waited for Yami to start walking with him. Yami came out of the game store, locked the door, and started to walk with Yugi.

They were about five minutes into walking. "Yami what do we need to get?" Yugi questioned.

Yami smiled at him before he responded. "Well, we're going to need dish soap and shampoo," he replied back energetically. Yugi nodded his head and walked a bit faster. 'He must be really excited to get this hair dye out,' Yami thought.

Soon after walking five blocks, the duo arrived at Wal-Mart and went searching for the items. Yugi went to go look for the shampoo while Yami went to go and get the dish soap.

'Hmm, should I get the one with the conditioner or the one that smells best?' Yugi pondered. 'Well the one that smells good is always the best!' Yugi decided. He picked up the best smelling shampoo and went to go find Yami.

Yami taped his finger on his chin. 'I have no idea on what I'm doing,' Yami thought glumly. 'How are people able to make these kinds of choices?' he asked himself. Yami sighed heavily and was about to give up if it wasn't for Yugi showing up at that very moment.

"Hey Yami, how's it going?" Yugi asked. He received a long groan from Yami. "So you're not doing too well?" Yami nodded and put his head down in shame. "I see. Well how about we get the one that smells like lemons and get going?" Yugi suggested.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "I think that will work perfectly, Aibou," Yami agreed. Yugi blushed at the name, 'Aibou.' He hasn't been called that in a long time and he always liked the name. Yami picked up the lemon scented bottle.

"U- Um we should probably start paying for this now," Yugi said while walking off to the cashier, shampoo and soap in hand. 'I wish I knew what it was that made me feel this way about Yami," Yugi thought.

He soon reached the cashier after zigzagging his way through the crowd of people. Luckily this cashier had no line, so Yugi didn't have to wait long. "Hi, how are you today?" the cashier asked with a bright smile on her face.

Yugi smiled warmly at her. "I'm doing great! How about you, um…" Yugi looked at her name tag. "Sheila?"

Sheila grinned at Yugi. "I'm doing fine. Thank you." Sheila had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was almost six feet tall.

It was then that Yami caught up with Yugi. He was out of breath. "You sure are quick," Yami gasped out. He looked over to Sheila. "How are you today, Miss?"

"I'm doing fine today," she replied back. Sheila bagged all the items. "Will that be all, sir?" she asked Yugi. Yugi nodded his head and paid for everything then left the store. When Yugi exited the store, Yami immediately grabbed his hand. The small teen flinched at the touch, but soon settled down. They started to walk down the block.

"Hey Yami!" a familiar voice shouted out. Both boys twirled around to see that a certain blond haired teen was running their way.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing here?" Yami asked as Joey caught up to him.

"We should hang out now!" Joey exclaimed. Yami jumped back at how loud Joey said the statement.

Yami furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not hang out with Seto?"

Joey pouted. "He's busy with work again," he mumbled out.

"Well, you know how he is. He always works for about nine hours a day," Yami sighed out.

"Yeah, but anyways, do you want to hang out?" Joey asked again, but this time with pleading eyes.

Yami shook his head. "Sorry Joey, but right now I want to spend time with Yugi," Yami explained. Joey looked down and noticed Yugi.

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Yugi, you have a lot of nerve hanging out with Yami," Joey told him in a fierce manner. Yugi tilted his head and had a look in his eyes that he had no clue on what he was talking about. "Don't play stupid, Yugi!" Joey shouted. "After what you did to Tea, you don't deserve to hang out with Yami!"

Yugi looked like he was about to cry. "J-J-Joey, I didn't tell the school that she was a whore," Yugi said shakily.

"Of course you did! Tea told me herself that you did! I can't believe you!" Joey shouted. It was then that Joey received a slap on the face from Yami. "Y-Yami, why did you do that?" Joey questioned.

Yami was really angry at the moment. He did not like what Tea has done to Yugi's friends. "Joey, she was the one who lied. She lied about Yugi spreading rumors that she was sleeping around, although she was. She also threatened Yugi many times and almost tried to kill him," Yami said boldly.

"She did?!" was the response that Joey gave Yami.

Yami nodded his head. "When I found out that she tried to kill Yugi, I sent her to the Shadow Realm."

Joey looked down at Yugi with apologetic eyes. "Yugi, I'm sorry that I said that. I had no idea that Tea did those things. Maybe I should have gotten your side of the story first before I jumped to conclusions. And I know that we haven't gotten to hang out in a long time, so that probably means that I'm not your friends anymore. But can we start over again? I really missed you," Joey confessed.

Yugi felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders and his soul lift up. "Sure Joey, I would really like that. But I'll have you know that I am going to be very cautious with you," Yugi warned.  
"Alright," Joey said. "So what were you guys going to do?" Joey asked, still dying to do something.  
Yami smiled at him. "We were just going to remove the black hair dye from Yugi's hair. Would you like to help us?" Yami offered.

Joey grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, I would really like that." With that said the three of them made their way to the game shop.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating as much as I usually am. So so so sorry. Have some cookies and s'mores to make up for it. I was just having a hard time writing this out because I was writing another story and then I had another idea in my head and wrote that too. Well that and that I finally decided that I'm going to teach myself how to write in Japanese! Let's see, what else do I have to say? Oh, there is a poll on my profile on which Yugioh yaoi pairing is the best. I'm doing this so I can write another story about the top five of more pairings! So please vote and

Have a super special awesome day!


End file.
